Pro-life
at conception, note this is not a photograph. If it were true it would be a tragedy since Christian Fundamentalists believe most souls end up in hell.]] "'Pro-life" ' defines a political ideology that tries to prevent fetal abortion during some stage of pregnancy. Pro-Life can also be described as misogynistic is a reactionary political euphemism for a political movement to restrict female civil rights to privacy, autonomy and self-determination. Extreme adherents to "pro-life" doctrine may seek to restrict female rights to reproductive knowledge, birth-control & family planning, therapeutic abortion, understanding of misogyny, and more. "Pro-Lifers", of course, imply that all who oppose their reactionary and regressive agenda are "pro-death", or "pro abortion" which is obviously ridiculous. Conservative Reactionary and patricarchal This is a conservative reactionary stance on the issue of women's rights, which has become common among otherwise sane conservatives. Obviously, since it’s about the rights of women, the conservatives push for a restrictive solution. In this case, that solution is never to let the woman make any decisions about having babies other than whether or not to have sex in the first place. If she's married she's not even allowed to say no to her husband. They pretend that everyone who isn't evil will listen to them. They don't care if the woman in question is physically, mentally, emotionally, socially, or financially capable of delivering and raising the child. In fact, the more extreme Pro life supporters actually sometimes force a woman who had been raped to carry her baby to term against her choice, or even to carry a fetus that will kill the mother if carried to term (it is always lost on these people that in such cases the fetus will also die). It has been extended in definition by many organizations to include preventing the death penalty or abortion during any stage of pregnancy for any reason. Or, alternatively, perhaps the most extreme Pro-lifers would force a raped woman to marry and become the property of her rapist or be executed by society, and force the rapist to pay her father several goats if they're married and several cows if they're not. The extremes of reactionary paternalism are either ridiculous, horrifying, or both. Trying to make it look nice The words "pro-life" were attached to this stance in order to make it seem as if those who opposed the viewpoint were against life, and this has been rather effective to that end. Conservatives have used this to further their agenda, helping them convince the public that they are the true moral authority, because they hate killing people in every circumstance no matter what. Too bad they support death penalty and war, so they don't even follow the Consistent Life Ethic. They just seem to be pro-birth. Hypocrisy and double standards Almost every politician who calls him/herself pro-life also supports the death penalty and war. This is a logically consistent position but why not call it 'pro birth'? It's not at all pro-life. Most people who define themselves as "pro-life" are against entitlement spending, so they want the child to live but they aren't willing to pay the taxes necessary to ensure the unwanted child had the care necessary to give him/her a reasonable quality of life after birth. They won’t willingly pay the taxes to help poor people keep wanted children alive either. Pro-life people are also likely to oppose Universal health care. When poor people can't afford proper medical care this causes unnecessary deaths at all ages. See Christianity and the Commandment not to Murder. Pro-life people also generally support capital punishment although that’s a barbaric human rights violation, which in the words of SCOTUS Justice William Brennan, "is one area of law that more than any one besmirches the Constitutional vision of human dignity", and obviously a practice which destroys life. Difficult issue The issue (see abortion) is difficult to analyze in most classical systems of ethics due to the inherent conflicts that occur between the life of an unborn child and a mother, or, in cases of the death penalty and summary execution, between the life of potential or existing victims and the life of a killer. A common, often essential liberal philosophy is to maximize the personal rights of adults, and this is often seen to supersede rights of the unborn. Pro-life women get pregnant too And when they have that little problem many decide abortion is the best decision for them. #Some Pro-life women change their opinions and recognise that other women/girls can also have pressing reasons for an abortion. #Other Pro-life women insist that their situation is special and other women have no right to an abortion but they personally do. For more information see "The Only Moral Abortion is My Abortion", When the Anti-Choice Choose List of people who are Pro-Life *George Bush *Rick Perry *Newt Gingrich *Andrew Schlafly See also *Abortion *Bad reasons for abortion *Pro-choice *Terrorists who kill doctors working at abortion clinics Category: Politics and Government Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Stupidity Category:Women's issues